<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Course They Know. by squint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575060">Of Course They Know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squint/pseuds/squint'>squint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danger, Eddie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Buck, Romance, Sad Eddie, worried buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squint/pseuds/squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way past midnight and Buck's lying in his bed, still scrolling through twitter and Instagram, when Eddies smiling face pops up on his screen. Bucks frowns at this late-night call and picks ups. “Hey, need a bedtime story from your bes–“ “Buck, can you pick up Chris?” “Uh, yeah, sure. But why now? And where? Did something happen to your abuela?” “No our - our house is on fire.“ Buck instantly sits upright in bed, worried not only by Eddies word but his confused voice too. “Wait. What?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie comes by to piercing sound, his sleepy brain needs a few seconds to realize the beeping came from the smoke detector. Immediately Eddie stumbles out of his bed grabs his phone in a fluent motion and hurries out of his room only to get hit by a wall of heat and the stinging thickness of smoke. The entrance door to their apartment, parts of the wall, and the couch are covered in flames. “Christopher!”, immediately his instincts kick in and he rushes to Christopher’s room at the end of the corridor. “Daddy! What's this noise?“, Christopher cries out, already awake and fumbling with his glasses, clearly not understanding what's going on.</p><p>“Fire. We need to get out of the house. C'mere”, Eddies says as calm as possible to not freak out his son. He clutches Christopher tightly along with his blanket. “Mijo, I need you to hide your face under the blanket. And try to take only as few breaths as possible until we're outside. Okay?“ Christopher nods and buries himself under the blanket, his head against Eddies chest. </p><p>Knowing the only way to make it out is the big terrace window Eddie dashes back to the open living room. A grey haze encases them, making it hard to see but luckily, he is used to these situations more than he likes to and gets themselves out of that window in only a few seconds. He moves around the corner of his house to the street and sees flames blazing the front walls of his and his neighbour’s apartments. In shock he watches his home burning, pressing Christopher even tighter against his chest. </p><p>Eddie's typing 911 in his phone when he already hears sirens and the first truck pulling around the corner, so he just goes for the 1 on speed dial.</p><p>-</p><p>It's way past midnight and Buck's lying in his bed, still scrolling through twitter and Instagram, when Eddies smiling face pops up on his screen. Bucks frowns at this late-night call and picks ups. “Hey, need a bedtime story from your bes–“ “Buck, can you pick up Chris?” “Uh, yeah, sure. But why now? And where? Did something happen to your abuela?” “No our - our house is on fire.“ </p><p>Buck instantly sits upright in bed, worried not only by Eddies word but his confused voice too. “Wait. What?! What happened? And what's with you? Are you hurt?!” Buck almost stumbles over his words like he does over the clothes on the floor as he gets out of his bed.  “No, no, I'm okay. We're - we're okay. We get out in time. But it's- can you come?” Eddie sounds rattled. “I'm already on my way, Eds. Do you want me to stay in line?” Buck asks, already closing the door behind him and jumping in his truck. “No, it's okay, the 112 just arrived. I'm gonna talk to the Captain.” “Okay. Stay safe! I'll be there soon.”</p><p>Buck hits the brakes in front of the caution tape and jumps out his truck, ignoring the firefighters working to extinguish the fire. All that was in his mind was to find his best friend and his son. “EDDIE? CHRIS?” The flashing lights make it hard to recognize on faces, the facial expressions weirdly harsh. “BUCK!” Bucks snaps around to Christopher’s voice and sees them standing next to a fire truck. “Christopher!“ In less than a second Buck wraps them in a tight hug. “Gosh I'm so glad you're okay. I nearly had a heart attack!”, he mumbles into the embrace before he leans back to look at Eddie. “Were you two checked up?” Eddie nods. “Yeah, everything's fine. Not even a cough. We got out early enough.”</p><p>“What happened?!” Eddie turns to sit Chris on the rear bumper of the truck, still wrapped up in his Spiderman blanket. He sighs and runs a hand through his face. “I don't know. I woke up to the smoke detector and saw the front door in flames. I took Chris and got out of the house as fast as I could. I have no idea what caused the fire. Captain Harris couldn’t tell me anything yet.” Buck doesn't know what to say at the devastated look on Eddie’s face, so he pulls Eddie back in a hug. Eddie slightly trembles in his arms and only now Buck realizes that Eddies is barefoot and wears nothing than a thin white t-shirt and boxer shorts. And even if they're in LA, it's October and the night is quite chilly. So Buck pulls his hoodie over his head and hands it over to Eddie. “Thanks, Buck, but you don't have to-“ “I know I don’t. But you're barefoot and shaking.” Eddie looks down on himself and Buck wonders if he notices his state only now. “Come on. You need to warm up and sleep.”</p><p>Eddie throws the hoodie over his head. “You go and take Chris. He shouldn't be here. I'll stay.” Buck frowns at him. “Eddie, there's no way I'll leave you here. You'll come with us.” “I should wait until they clear the scene. Maybe until they know what caused the fire. And maybe- maybe there are some things left and- and-“, Eddie doesn’t finish, doesn't even know what he wanted to say. He's a mess. Buck shakes his head slightly and places his hand on Eddies shoulder. “Eddie, there's nothing for you to do. You know the procedure. Even if the fire has gone out by now there's still smoke and heat. You can't go in there the next few hours. You really should– Captain Harris!” Buck just saw Captain Harris walking by. Remembering him from some calls together with the 112. He comes towards them.  </p><p>“Captain, what's the status? Are there any news?” Harris reaches out to shake Bucks hand. “Buckley, 118, right? Sorry, we have to meet under those circumstances. Well, the fire is extinguished. The damage isn't as bad as we thought. The rooms adjoining the front wall took quite a toll but the rooms further in the back aren't that bad. But still, the house is a total damage. I’m sorry to say. We know by now that the fire started at the neighbour’s front door and spread to the others. It seems like some old decoration light caught fire. Your neighbour is gonna be fine, Diaz, just some minor burn and smoke inhalation. She's treated in the hospital.” </p><p>“Is there anything for us to do here? Do you need a statement from Eddie?”, Buck asks, hoping the Captain will help him convince Eddie to come with them. “No, everything is covered. We've got everything we need. The fire has gone out. We'll check the house now and finish up. You can come by tomorrow, see what can be saved.” The Captain looks at Eddie in pity. “I'm sorry that happened to you. When there's anything I can do just let me know.” Eddie only nods. He parted his lips but there are no words coming over them. Buck shakes his hand again. “Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>Buck puts a hand on the small of Eddies back. “Come on. Let's get you two somewhere warm and safe.”, he says and picks up the bundle that is Christopher. The car drive is silent. Eddie has his arms wrapped around Chris who has fallen asleep in his lap. He soothingly runs his hand up and down over Christopher's back for minutes now and Buck doesn't really know if it is to calm Chris or himself.</p><p>-</p><p>When they arrived at the apartment Buck unlocks the door and holds it open for Eddie to walk in with Chris in his arms. “He can sleep upstairs. You both can.” Buck whispers due to not wake Chris even if he doesn't believe he's gonna wake up after all this stress. Eddie nods und makes his way upstairs. Buck follows silently and watches Eddie putting Christopher down and tucking him in Bucks blankets. He crouches down and strokes Christopher's curly hair out of his face. “You are safe now, baby.”, he mumbles and bows down to press a kiss on his son's forehead. Buck watches them sadly, trying not to think about what could've happened. What if Eddies hadn’t heard the smoke detector? What if they weren’t fast enough and could make it out. Fuck. The what ifs are the hardest. And it doesn't matter if a call ends well or horribly wrong. The what ifs can drive you nuts. So all Buck wants to think about is that they are well and safe and that they're with him. </p><p>When he draws his focus back on Eddie, wonders if he fell asleep, his head still snuggled against Christopher’s, until he notices a stifled sob and Eddies shaking shoulders. There's another sob until Buck can reach for Eddie, putting a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Eddie looks up to Buck with watery eyes. He closes them trying to blink the tears away, trying to hide from reality. “He -- he could've died today, Buck. I could've -- could've lost him. Oh god!” The realization hits Eddie with full force and drives him up in Bucks embrace. He couldn't hold it together. The stress. The pain. The merciless thought that he could've lost the most important thing in this world. He cries against Bucks shoulder, trembles in his arms. His knees would buckle under his weight if Buck wouldn't hold him against himself in a tight grip, keeping him grounded, while fingers on his scalp and soothing words comfort him. It takes a minute or two for his sobs to ease. And in all the mess that this situation is he couldn't help but think he is kind of thankful for his time in the army that teaches him to cry silently, not waking his comrades - or his son. </p><p>A few moments later Buck leans back, out of the embrace, to cup Eddies cheek, stroking away the dampness left by tears. “Eddie, look at me”, Buck whispers softly and Eddie opens his eyes, red-rimmed from the crying and the fatigue. “I know,  the world could have lost it’s two most precious people today, but you got the both of you out of there. You did this. You're both okay, that's the most important thing. And whatever comes next, we'll deal with it. Together. Tomorrow. Right now, you need a hot shower and sleep. And tomorrow we'll go back to the house. I'm not leaving you alone in this, okay?” “Okay”, Eddie nods and Buck smiles. “Okay.” </p><p>After that conversation Eddie goes to the bathroom next to Bucks bedroom and gets under the hot shower, washing away dirt and the all too familiar smell of cold smoke. His frozen toes and fingers hurting from the sudden heat, but he’s too tired to care. Buck told him to help himself with his clothes, take whatever he liked, before he went down to sleep on the couch.</p><p>Now Eddie is standing in front of the wardrobe, feeling the events of the night tearing at his strength. Unconsciously Eddie reaches for some sweatpants and the hoodie Buck always wears when they chill together with pizza and beer - or juice, when Christopher is with them. It's washed, of course, but it still smells like him. And when Eddie lays down next to his sleeping son, muffled in the covers and Bucks hoodie he finally feels the coldness creeping away. And strangely enough he feels something like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Extra Mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy?” Christopher pokes Eddies cheeks and he scrunches his nose. "Daddy, wake up!” “Okay, okay, I'm awake.” Eddie grumbles and pears open his eyes. “Good morning, mijo,” he says as Christopher smiles at him widely and places a kiss on his forehead, hugs him a little bit tighter than usual. Gosh, he doesn’t even want to think about that he was this close to never be able to do it again. As much as he doesn’t want to think about what he will be confronted with today. He is scared to go back to the house. But he must keep it together. Must push those thoughts away. For Chris' sake. And maybe for his own too. </p><p>Chris pokes Eddie again, bringing him to loosen the hold. “Daddy, our house is broken, isn’t it?”, Christopher asks innocently. “Yeah, baby, it is.” Christopher shrugs little. “Too bad, I really liked the house.” “Me too”, Eddie sighs. “Yeah, me too. But it’s more important that we’re okay.” “That’s right, Dad”, Chris smiles. “And when you came and get me, I wasn’t afraid anymore. You are a very good firefighter.” Chris says proudly and it catches Eddie by surprise. </p><p>“Thank you, mijo.” Eddie says and ruffles Chris’ hair and quickly changes the topic before cries at how amazing his son is.  “What do you think? Should we go and wake up Buck?” Eddie asks Christopher and his eyes light up. “With big cuddles?" "Of course with big cuddles, what else?” Eddie throws away the covers and scoops Chris up. They make their way downstairs and started to shout 'Good morning!', only to find an empty couch. Sheets neatly folded on one armrest. No sight of Buck.   </p><p>Before one of them can say anything, a key clicks in the door lock and Buck enters the apartment, carrying a few bags and his phone. “Yes, will do. Okay, thank you Captain. Goodbye.” He ends the phone call and kicks the door shut. When he looks up his expression softens. “Good morning”, he says, puts the bags down to go to them and ruffles Chris' hair. "Good morning, Bucky!" Chris greets him happily. “Why are you up? We wanted to wake you with big cuddles!” Buck acts like he’s in shock, sucking in na overdramatic breath. “Oh no! I missed my favourite cuddles! Now I don’t know if I can make it through the day.” “You’re silly, Buck”, Chris says giggling and smiles at Buck. Not so Eddie. He looks at Buck with concern. </p><p>“You talked to Bobby?” “No. But yes.” Eddie lifts a brow, more confused than concerned now. “I did a few calls. I'll explain in a minute. Chris, you wanna watch some cartoons while we make breakfast?” Christopher nods an 'okay' and Eddie places him on the couch and switches the TV on some kids channel. When Eddie joins Buck at the kitchen isle, leaning against the counter, Buck stops unpacking the bags. He takes a deep breath before he begins to speak. “On the phone was Captain Harris.  He said it's safe to go back into the house. They checked the structure. But I also talked to Bobby earlier. We're off today to take care of everything. You can have a few more days if you need to. He said he is very sorry for what happened but is glad you're okay.” Eddie could only nod, processing all the information. “We can bring Christopher to Karen, so he and Danny can play together, when we go back to your house. And she wants to look for some of Danny's clothes for Chris to wear. But I still got some clothes from Walmart though.” Buck points to one of the bags. “You know, something to wear today, some underwear and socks for the next days. And you can take anything from my stuff.” </p><p>Eddie looks at him with big eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “Buck, when did you do all of this? How long have you been awake?” Buck scratches his neck shyly. “Just an hour or so," he lies, not wanting to make Eddie feel guilty. And he's happy to help. “You didn't need to do all of this, Buck. You already helped us this night and let us crash here.” “I know, Eddie, but I want to. I promised that I won't let you alone with this and, you know, I love going the extra mile.” Buck jokes, pleased when Eddie smiles a little bit. But he meant it too. He would always go the extra mile for Eddie. Hell, he would do an extra race. Since he got that live round grenade out of that man’s leg together with Eddie, he knew it's gonna be that way. He's not planning to break the promise they made about having each other's back. And needless to say he would do the same for Christopher in a heartbeat.</p><p>Eddie couldn't keep his gaze from the burned house when they pull in the parking lot.  He wishes he could pretend to not know what to expect. Maybe a little naive optimism would make it easier to go in there, searching through the chaos for remnants. But at least he won't be disappointed when hopes would've been crushed.<br/>
“You okay?” Buck asks, noticing Eddies stare, kind of focusing but still empty. Until he blinks and turns to Buck. “Huh?” Buck gives Eddie a reassuring smile, his hand on Eddie's arm trying to get him back to the present, to give him comfort. “You okay? You don't have to go in there, if you don't want to. I can go alone.” Eddie sighs and shakes his head. “No no, it's fine. It's not like I haven't seen this before.” Buck nods, wanting to say that it’s different when it's your own stuff covered in soot and water. But he knows that Eddie needs to feel able to save what is left, to rescue what survived heat, smoke and quench water. “Okay, come on, let's go. I've brought some gloves, and old shoes that can get dirty. Oh, and some moving boxes and trash bags for everything that's still usable.” Eddie looks at him wondering. “When did you—” “When you and Chris got dressed. You know, the extra mile.” Buck interrupted, gives Eddie a wink at his last joke and gets out the car, before Eddie can even start to thank him again. </p><p>They make their way past what once was the entrance door, now only remains of burned wood and metal hooks. The living room is destroyed completely. Everything is burned or black from soot. There's even a hole in the wall facing outside and the wallpaper is coming down of the walls further in the back. The carpeted floor squishes from the tons of water that fought against the flames. The air is humid and the stinging scent of smoke almost chokes Eddie. Eddie felt a great relief when he found the fireproof metal box between the debris of a cupboard in the living room.  He bought it when he came back from Afghanistan where he always kept a little metal box with letters from his family and a picture of Christopher. Now he finds his passports, Christopher's medical papers and other essential documents still intact. They're not really important - emotionally - but getting everything new from public authorities is stress he really doesn't need on top of this messed up situation. And as happy as he is about that, today is the first time he isn't angry about himself that he had forgotten his wallet in his car like he does so often. Otherwise he doubts there would be something left of it in the bowl next to the entrance door. Sure, his car keys didn't survive the fire, but luckily, he got his spare keys in his locker at the station.</p><p>There’s no sense in trying to safe something from this room except the box so Eddie keeps moving to his bedroom. Heavy steps follow another until they falter and pause on the door sill, unconsciously stopping Eddie from going into the black mess that is his bedroom now. It isn't in a much better condition than the living room. The furniture is burned, the tv downright melted. And everything else that survive the force of the fired is smeared in pitch black soot. It wasn't the most personal things in here, sure his clothes and stuff, nothing essential, but still it was his safe place. This whole house was. Until suddenly it has been the most dangerous place for him and Christopher. </p><p>A hand comes down on the small of his back and Buck stands next to him quietly. “Imagine I wouldn't have waken up.” Eddie mumbles and Buck sucks in a deep breath. “Hell no, I won't.” Buck shakes his head. He turns Eddie so he faces him. His hand still on Eddies hip. His thumb strokes softly over the thin fabric of his shirt. “All I think about — all I want to think about is that you two are okay, that none of you got hurt.  About how lucky I am that you're still with me. Don't think about what's gone, okay? Think about what you still have. Think about Christopher.” “And you.” Eddie says quietly and Buck smiles. “Yeah, and me.”</p><p>Moments passed before they head towards Christopher’s room. It's not as bad as the other rooms, mostly untouched by flames, but completely drenched and the scent of smoke is lingering over everything, nonetheless. It's easier to see, even for Buck. He wouldn't have let Eddie in this room when it would've been worse, when the bed was only ashes, the bed where Christopher was sleeping only hours ago. But this is bearable, it's something they can deal with. And since the first time he's in this mess Eddie has the hope that he can bring some things home, glad that most of it is Christophers. </p><p>They know that the scent of smoke and fire is a real bitch. It almost merges into materials, sometime never leaves them. But maybe they’re lucky. Maybe some things have been shielded from the intense smoke by closet doors. Eddie needs to try to save everything he can.<br/>
So, he and Buck get started. The water-soaked clothes get wrenched out and find their way in the big black trash bags. Most of Chris' action figures and other toys just need a cleaning and a fresh breeze so they went into the boxes. And luckily his crutches survived the smoke and the water and Chris can be more independent again. </p><p>They keep on searching through the house for hours. Bobby joined them for a few hours after bringing the spare car keys. He helped to get the things Buck and Eddie find in bags and boxes. And the yield isn't that bad. Among some Christopher's things, most of the towels and other stuff from the tiled bathroom are quite undamaged. Just as the small spare room with jackets, sheets and other things. And even though the kitchen wasn't spared by the flames they could save pots, silverware and some of the dishes and bowls.</p><p> </p><p>It is way into the afternoon when the last boxes were put into the cars. After they went through every room one last time, they are ready to leave, tired and daubed with a mix of soot and water. Buck peels of the gloves. “Ready to go home?” Buck says and immediately regrets his choice of words. This is Eddies home - was.   There’s nothing left. “Ehm, I mean should we go?” He corrects himself. He’s waiting for an answer when he notices that Eddie has turned his back to him, head borrowed, looking at something in his hands. It seems like he hasn't even heard Buck's question. So Buck takes a step closer. In Eddies hands lays a paper, a photo, wavy and burned on the sides. All Buck could perceive is something that looked like a Christmas tree and a child next to it. “This was my first Christmas with Christopher, you know.” Eddie murmurs, his voice sounds weary, like it would break. “It was only a few weeks after I left the Army. I bought this house so we could be a proper family. All my folks were there and— and Christopher was the absolute cutest in his Christmas pyjamas.” Eddie swallows hard, fighting against the tears. Bucks covers Eddies hand with his and Eddies watery eyes look at him. “I'm so sorry, Eddie. So, so sorry. I wish I could undo that this fire happened.” “I know. It's just... all these memories are gone now.” Eddie closes his eyes, wishing so bad to wake up from this nightmare. “We're gonna create new ones.” Buck squeezes Eddies hand and when Eddie opens his eyes again Buck is still looking at him, so soft and gentle, that everything seems to slow down and his racing thoughts come to rest. And then he nods. He believes him. Hell, he would believe Buck everything. “Okay.” he just says. </p><p>The evening draws to it’s end quickly. While Buck was riding home in his truck to shower and start washing the smoky clothes, Eddie took his car to pick up Christopher. Buck already had dinner ready when they came back and after some more cartoons Eddie tucked Christopher in. He sighs when he drops onto the couch next to Buck. Buck lifts a brow. “What’s wrong?” “It's— I don't really know if Chris understands what's happening. He kind of does but he's not really upset, you know? Not that I want him to be, but— I don’t know. I told him that we can't go back home and that a lot of our things are broken. He was sad for a minute before being overjoyed that we're having sleepovers now.”, Eddie says with a sigh. “I think he knows what’s going on. Or at least as much as he can know at his age. With his dad being a firefighter, he heard a lot of stories. But he's a kid and he doesn't really depend on material things but on who's around - and you are here. And he's got a point with the sleepovers.” Buck chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, about that...”, Eddie begins hesitantly, looking somehow uncomfortable. “Can we stay a few more nights? If not, it's okay, but Abuela's heart is making more and more trouble and with Aunt Pepa is already with her to help. I don't want to put her under more stress by going there. Geez, I still have to figure out how to tell her what happened”, Eddie rambles, running his hand through his face nervously. “The insurance money won't be there until in a few weeks so I can't afford a motel. And Chris likes being here, so I thought it's easier for him and — but you are sleeping on the couch. I can ask Bobby or –“ “Woah, woah, woah, Eddie. Breathe.”, Bucks stops him, his hand firmly placed on Eddies chest, worrying he will hyperventilate when keeps going. Eddies heart pulses under his fingers.<br/>
“Of course, you can stay. As long as you need to. I'll always have your back, remember? And besides that... I like having you here. I'm the happiest when you are, to be honest.” Buck admits quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Course They Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days went by and the three of them got everything worked out, like it’s the easiest thing to do. Living together. Everything just falls into place. Between phone calls with the insurance and cleaning all of Eddies left things step by step, Eddie and Buck work again and coordinate their shifts. So, Buck started to pick up Christopher from school or have a 'boys night out' with him when Eddie is working late - even though they are staying in watching Disney movies. He really really likes it. </p><p>He likes how Christopher giggles when they plan something for their next movie night and then tell Eddie that it's a secret when he asks what they are up to. He likes waking up to a soft 'Bucky' and Christopher poking his cheeks or Christopher falling asleep in the evening with his head in his lap while he runs his finger through his little curls. And Buck doesn't really want to admit how much he likes having Eddie there too. How much he had missed coming home to someone, someone asking how his day was and someone saying good night to. Especially when this someone is Eddie. And it somehow feels like the most natural thing, leaving Bucks heart from pounding in his chest to be the most calm and safe as it ever was. And it frightens Buck.</p><p>This evening Buck comes home after a quite challenging shift. He freezes on the doorstep after he unlocked the door. The apartment is nicely cleaned. The light is slightly dimmed and the table is set, even with a few candles. Eddie was handling something on the kitchen counter, when he hears Buck came in. </p><p>“Hey”, Eddies says and smiles eagerly. “Christopher is at a sleepover and I thought – well, you helped so much. Not only that we can stay with you, but the talking too. So I thought I would do something to thank you for– for just being there.” Buck is just staring at him with an open mouth and Eddie panics. “Is it too much? Shit. It is too much. Sorry, I –“, Eddie starts to babble and Buck gets out of his stare.</p><p>“No, Eddie, it's nice. It's really nice.” Buck reassures him with a smile. “You look really nice. Did you... did you buy a new shirt?”, Buck asks sheepishly as he noticed the maroon button up with rolled up sleeves Eddie is wearing and which is definitely not his. Eddie scratches his neck when he blushes. “Ehm, yeah. Well, I wanted to wear something nice and it would be kinda weird to... to dress up for you in your own clothes”, Eddie mutters, blushing even more. “Yeah, a little.”, Buck agrees laughing, but if he's honest, he really liked seeing Eddie in his clothes. Maybe a little too much. So, he smiled fondly and just says “You look great”. They looked at each other silently but their eyes screaming everything that should have been said long ago. Everything they kind of already know. Of course they know that there's something between them. It's like electricity. The air heavy and thick and tingly in moments like this. It happens more often lately. </p><p>Of course they know. They have been dancing around it for so long. And they really want it to stop, want to take the step, both of them. But the 'what ifs' are holding them back. What if Eddie is not ready for a relationship after everything that happened? What if Buck is not good enough for Eddie? Not good enough as a father for Chris? What if all this fails and they lose everything they built up? So they didn't take the risk just to keep what they have. Cowardly, yes. They know.</p><p>The last opportunity to say something, to take that little step over the edge, was taken by a thrilling sound of the oven clock. Eddies rushed to turn it off and take out the baking dish.<br/>
“Wait. Did you cook?” Eddie turns to be met by Bucks puzzled look. “Yeah, but it's not bad, I promise! I called Bobby for help”, Eddie says reassuringly holding up his hands. “Well, ordering take out isn't really the best way to say thank you, so I thought I'll try to cook”, Eddie says nervously, hoping he doesn't blush and making a complete fool of himself. But Buck just gives him this honest, soft smile, he admires so much. “That is really nice, Eddie.” Eddie sighs a heavy breath feeling much more relaxed now. So, Buck puts away his jacket and bag and sat down at the table. A moment later Eddie puts the steaming enchiladas and some salad on the table. They chinked their wine glasses carefully and started to eat. </p><p>And Eddie didn't lie. The food was really good and Eddies eyes shines with pride, when Buck tells him that. They fall into a conversation so easily that Eddie feels like he could tell Buck everything, even so he isn't really a talker.</p><p>-</p><p>When Buck finished an embarrassing fangirling-the-pussy-cat-dolls-story, which left Eddie laughing in tears, he can't fight against the yawns anymore. Eddie chuckles. “Should we call it a night?” Buck nodded. “Yeah, I guess. It was really nice Eddie. Who thought you would ever wine and dine me?”, he laughs. Eddie leans forward a little and grins back. “Well, I'm always good for surprises.” “Good to know.” Buck said as their eyes met. “I've got a surprise for you too.” “Do you always have to top me?” Eddie asks with a smirk. Still holding the eye contact lasting longing than anything normal or platonic. “Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” Buck look is enticing A few more seconds. A few more seconds and the tense loaded air would explode. It would break and tear down all reason and restraint. </p><p>But Bucks smile becomes softer and he breaks the gaze as he stands up. He looks through the pockets of his bag he abandoned at the door hours ago, mumbling as he couldn’t find it right away. “Buck, you can give it to me tomorrow, if you don-“, Eddie says standing up and stepping towards Buck as Buck turned around, a little envelope out of black fabric laying in his hand. “I found this in the debris of your nightstand.” Buck says as he unfolded the fabric carefully to reveal what's inside. The Saint Christopher Medal. “I thought you would want it back. The chain was broken, so a got it repaired.” Speechless Eddie stares at the shiny silver medal in Bucks hand and he couldn't believe... he just couldn't… </p><p>A tear rolls over Eddies cheek as he wraps his arms around Buck in a tight hug. “Thank you”, he mumbled against Bucks neck. And then he doesn't even know what they were waiting for all these months. He looks up, his hand stroking Bucks cheek before it stills on his neck. Only his thumb drawing some circles behind his ear. “Gosh, you're amazing”, he breaths against Bucks lips as he finally, takes the leap. It's heated, but still kind of soft and Buck can't help pressing Eddie even closer. Eventually they break apart, only inches apart they smile breathless. Eyes dark, full of trust and passion. And Love.<br/>
“Forget the couch. You're absolutely staying with me tonight”, Eddie grins as he hungrily captures Bucks lips again and drags him towards the stairs.<br/>
Fuck cautions and restrains. Fuck waiting. For what? This is meant to be. They are. And they know. Of course they know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>